


Like a Vicious Lover

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Episode: s04e10 Heaven and Hell, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:54:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Do you know of any weapon that works on an angel?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Vicious Lover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [somnolentblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/somnolentblue/gifts).



> Title from the Neverending White Lights' "The Grace" (I go to waste, all my time is missing).

_Do you know of any weapon that works on an angel?_

Imagine if the only way to kill you were with bare hands. Imagine if the only way to kill those trying to kill you were with bare hands. Imagine having no arms.

Angels with vessels have their grace entangled with the vessel's soul. That's just how it works. Any weapon meant to kill such an angel must be twofold, something to cut the angel loose from heaven while damaging the vessel so badly that the angel burns away its grace trying to heal the vessel before noticing that heaven is not replenishing the grace. Making such a weapon is easy enough (like cutting away two fingers to alloy with two pounds of steel), but it can't be done without grace. Which Anael has not got.

Killing an angel who has no vessel requires cutting the other angel off and being flailed against until the other angel runs out of grace, and having more grace to start if one is cut off oneself. Which, again, requires having grace.

_Nothing we could get to. Not right now._

Not until she finds her grace again. If, after twenty years, she still has any.


End file.
